Age, sun and many daily activities contribute to wrinkling and damage to skin particularly around the eyes and mouth. Thus, many people apply conditioning compositions in an attempt to eliminate these lines Currently, compositions containing vitamin C are believed to alleviate wrinkles. The vitamin C is carried by a patch which can be adhered to the skin. The problem with this approach is that the vitamin C is mixed into the adhesive on the patch, limiting the amount of vitamin C which can be applied to the area. Furthermore, vitamin C oxidizes in the presence of oxygen. Thus, the treated patches must be sealed in air tight envelopes. Also, the packaging is expensive because the patches have to be stored in foil wrappers to prevent deterioration of the vitamins by ultraviolet light. The envelope for a patch is opened prior to use. This is only partially effective, as the envelopes often contain air which, while small in volume will tend to oxidize the very small amount of vitamin contained on the patch.
Since most of these treatments are used at night during sleep, a strong adhesive must be used to prevent inadvertent removal of the patch. Also, since the vitamin is dried and mixed with the adhesive, to achieve greater amounts of vitamin C strong adhesives must be used. Oil must be used to dissolve the adhesive and remove the patch. This process can be very unpleasant.
Using the known products, the skin must be stretched manually with the fingers of one hand while placing the patch with the other hand. This process is cumbersome and the wrinkles which run parallel to the opposing forces of the fingers are not smoothed as well as wrinkles that run perpendicular to the stretching force. The smoother the wrinkles are when placing the patch the more effective the treatment.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of treating human skin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kit for treating wrinkles.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a method which keeps the composition effective by preventing oxidation and U.V. deterioration.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of permitting the application of greater amounts of the composition.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus of treating skin which is easy to apply and remove after treatment.